


"Today Is Your Lucky Day, Armitage Hux!"

by narraci



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hosnian System was never destroyed, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 赫克斯从下面看了波一眼，“我的幸运日，嗯？”波笑起来，“对呀。”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及官方事件的事件，发生时间也不是真的，时间线全部扭曲，每个人都扭曲了一下

-ABY 20-

这就像个噩梦的循环，他又回到了原点，从一个沙漠星球到另一个沙漠星球，赫克斯的胃沉甸甸的，他一天都没吃东西了，没有这个心思，现实缓慢地降临到他的头上，他修不好眼前这架飞机。他已经在这里折腾了快四个小时了，但这个离子涡轮喷射器就是不肯工作，其他部分都可以将就，那些过于糟糕的零件可以换上别的，他从路过的蒂多人那里交换了不少东西，没有一个蒂多人身上有喷射器，Y翼的离子涡轮喷射器是定制的，不能随便找一个其他型号安装上去。

他应该早点意识到这件事，这个喷射器已经完蛋了，没用了，而不是等到现在，天色渐渐地暗下来，太阳正在落山，吝啬自己最后几缕光芒，才发现喷射器的问题。白天的贾库并不友善，而夜晚的贾库更加危险，赫克斯低头确认自己的爆能枪仍在身上，希望自己可以早点摆脱这个情况。

这些该死的老旧的飞机，早该淘汰了，他没有时间在这里耽搁，他得快点赶回去，他得被看见，不然他们很有可能会直接丢下他的，他们十分轻易就能丢下他，他的父亲，其他人，对此毫不在乎。

他有点被困住了，他不能有这个念头。

有人在观察着赫克斯，那些蒂多人在周围游荡，暂时不敢来招惹他，仿佛只是想看看他是否还需要其他东西。这就是他被困住的原因了，不敢离开这架飞机，一走开那些蒂多人就会把这架Y翼拆解分赃，没有喷射器这架飞机就如同其他埋葬在贾库坟场的飞船一样，在蒂多人眼中不过是废品，零件的组合，一头刚死的野兽，肉还新鲜着，还比其他巨大残骸要安全上许多，他不能抛下自己离开这里的唯一可能，把赌注押在这里还有另一架燃料足够的飞船可以供他离开。

他只能等着，绷紧着神经，等着BB-9E是否能从哨站那儿寻找到可以交换的喷射器零件，对此他有种不好的预感，毕竟BB-9E本身对于贾库来说可能就属于某种货品，但他也没有太多的选择。如果BB-9E没能回来，他就离开这里，去寻找其他机会，赫克斯想，没有BB-9E飞机便无法完成超空间跳跃，他无论如何都赶不上的。

时间一分一秒的过去，荒漠变得安静，热浪从沙子表面褪去，赫克斯听见了其他的声音，白天的时候没有的声音，他躲在Y翼机身下的阴影里。

那个声音越来越近了，不太明显，沙沙的，缓慢地移动，不太像蒂多人，说到蒂多人，赫克斯发现他们也消失了，他的心脏狂跳，他倒宁愿是蒂多人在这里。

远处的沙坡上有黑绰绰的影子，赫克斯举起他的爆能枪，做好了战斗准备，他从瞄准镜里看着那个影子，天色有些暗，光线不足，看上去像个人类，厚厚的围巾遮着脸挡着沙子，那个隐藏在沙下的声音停下了，赫克斯更加地紧张了。

BB-9E在那个人类的身边，赫克斯仍旧没有放下自己的枪，他们走到足够近时，他听到一个人类的声音说，“你最好先去告诉你主人一声，我有他需要的喷射器，我就在这里等着。”

这话是说给他听的，赫克斯猜，于是他从阴影中走出来，举着爆能枪，BB-9E滚到他的脚边，证实了来人的话。

“你不是在这儿找到的这架Y翼吧？”那是个黑头发的人类，没有理会赫克斯的防备，他的目光全都落在赫克斯身后那架飞机上，侧身从沙坡上滑下来，“我想也不是，这架太完整，太新了点。”他几乎是跳到赫克斯的面前，拍了拍身上的沙子。

赫克斯可不会用“新”这个词来形容他身后的这架飞机，这架飞机又老又旧，起码有十年以上的历史了，每个部件都亟待维修，不然也不会落到他的手上。

他猜他还是得说上点什么，“你说你有喷射器？”

“啊，对，”来人已经跑到Y翼的另一边了，打开了手里的灯，“我看到你缺什么东西了，这东西真的很容易坏。”

赫克斯对于陌生人的自说自话有些生气，他提醒自己真的很需要喷射器，“所以喷射器在哪里？”他不担心这个陌生人是个抢劫犯之类的，反正这飞船现在开不起来，不过从所看到的来说，他也不觉得陌生人斜挎在肩上的那个小包可以装下喷射器这类零件。

陌生人在飞机的另一边发出笑声，“现在还在另一架Y翼上。”

另一架Y翼，赫克斯皱眉，一定是叛军以前坠毁在这儿的那一架，小时候他亲眼看着它坠落，现在赫克斯明白了，这是他熟悉的领域，“你开个价。”他的手臂举得有些酸，慢慢地把爆能枪给放下了，BB-9E停在他的脚边。

“不，不是这么回事，你误会了，”陌生人的声音顿了顿，事情又从赫克斯熟悉的领域滑走了，仿佛自己只是路过一下，陌生人关了灯，从飞机另一侧走到赫克斯这边，拉下了围巾，露出了自己的脸，他比赫克斯要矮上一些，有着一头黑色的卷发，头上绑着一副防风镜，走近了看，赫克斯意识到这还是个年轻人，在男孩与男人之间，界限模糊，“我只是想先看看你的Y翼究竟是什么情况，这样才知道该从另一架上拆什么东西下来，你不太擅长修东西对不对？”

他没有不擅长，最多就是缺乏一点实际操作经验……他很明白每个部件的工作原理，他想要为自己辩解几句又咽了回去，他突然怀疑对方并不是贾库的拾荒者或者废品商人，那种人一般只考虑飞船上什么部件会比较值钱。

陌生人似乎也不介意他的沉默，向他伸出手，“我叫波，你叫什么？”

一个名字，陌生人没有进一步自我介绍的打算，赫克斯可以理解，如果可以的话，他觉得连名字这一步也可以省略，但他需要谁来给他喷射器，他再次提醒自己，谁也别想甩掉他。

“阿米蒂奇，”赫克斯没打算和他握手的，右手却神使鬼差地把爆能枪交给了左手伸了出去，想要缩回来也晚了，波握住他的手，遵循了基本礼节，又放开，赫克斯皱着眉头说，“我想有件事你得知道，我赶时间，得在天亮前离开这里。”

“去哪里？”波好奇地问。

“这和你没有关系。”赫克斯说。

“那你是从哪里来？”波好像完全没有理解赫克斯声明自己赶时间的内在含义，也没被赫克斯的冷漠影响，锲而不舍地问，“你看上去不像是本地人，绝对不是本地人。”

赫克斯的手里还握着爆能枪，“这也和你没有关系。”

“你开着一架轰炸机，这儿路过的难道就没人问过你这个问题？”波灵活的眼珠转来转去。

“也许他们知道不多管闲事是什么意思。”

“你说的有道理，毕竟我是唯一一个愿意跟着你可怜的机器人来看看你需要什么帮助的人，其他人都准备再等等，等你精疲力尽的时候再说。”

赫克斯在心里权衡了一下，“我来自阿卡尼斯，准确来说，这架Y翼没有装载离子炮和鱼雷，算不上是一架轰炸机。”

“好吧，那也算个答案，”波沉默了一会儿，“你知道，我是听说是一架Y翼才决定过来看看的，它的涡轮喷射器是改装过的。”

所以这意味着这架Y翼和贾库上的那一架来自同一个地方，经过了同样的改造，赫克斯看着波，他们看着同一条河，知道河水将流去哪里，只是没人知道该怎么提出这个事实，又不真的谈论这件事。不知道波有没有自己的飞船，赫克斯阴恻恻地想，如果波有自己的飞船的话，如果他知道波的飞船在哪儿的话，他可以杀掉波，然后就不用考虑那个该死的曾经的叛军改造的离子涡轮喷射器了。

“你又来自哪里？”赫克斯问，再次把爆能枪换了个手，“你不是本地人。”

“这里没有本地人，”波说，没真的回答赫克斯的问题，“但不管怎么说，我已经在这里了，就看看能做什么吧，”他若有所思地看了赫克斯一眼，随即露出一个灿烂的笑容，赫克斯都能看见他白白的牙齿，“今天是你的幸运日啊，阿米蒂奇！”

赫克斯很怀疑这一点，要是真的幸运的话他就不应该在这里，想方设法想要及时回到第一秩序，先是Y翼的冷却管出了问题，他不得不在贾库降落，然后在试图补上冷却管的时候他又弄坏了喷射器，第一秩序的舰队可不会特地停留在原地等他，也不太可能想办法通知他新的基地坐标。

“再借你的机器人用一下，我们会尽快回来的。”波对BB-9E招了招手，他重新把围巾拉上去遮住脸，令赫克斯有些意外，BB-9E跟了上去，可能觉得自己寻找喷射器的任务还没有完成，小机器人抬头对波说了什么，波回答他“不太远”。

夜晚比之前更加低了一些，天空看上去与他更近了，波和BB-9E很快爬上沙坡，背影消失在赫克斯的视野范围内，赫克斯不禁打了个寒颤。

那个声音，那个之前一直寂静的声音，还在周围，又活动了起来。

赫克斯突然有些希望波没有离开，或者至少把手里的灯留给他一个，Y翼的设计师显然认为飞行员不需要灯光照明，反而容易暴露自己。

他不清楚波和BB-9E离开了多久，饥饿和疲累趁着晚上反扑上来，他的脚下都是沙子，他对贾库算不上有多深的记忆，大人们不停地开会，争吵——他们找到了什么，他们应该去哪里——至于赫克斯自己则总是在试图不让他父亲注意到自己，于是独自流连在沙漠上，爬上那些岩石，把自己暴露在阳光下，他很少有这个机会，偶尔他甚至会走到盐滩附近，他对于阿卡尼斯的回忆更加稀少，但饥饿把时间一下子抛向过去，那些糟糕的回忆，五岁的他躲在山洞里，考虑着不再回去的可能性，他会饿死的，没有地方可去，软弱无用，沙漠，严厉，酷热，寒冷，克雷特龙的变种。

克雷特龙的变种——

它们不会发出捕猎的嚎叫声，它们安静，赫克斯忍不住回头看了一眼，他没有再回到Y翼的机身下的阴影中，克雷特龙巨大的脑袋正在夜色中凝视着他，长满鳞片与倒刺，然后一道光束从侧面击中了它，它终于发出了愤怒的咆哮声，张开牙齿扭头看向攻击它的人。

赫克斯想要往后退，腿却失去了力气，把自己绊了一跤，坐到地上，是一头还是两头，他想，黑色的机器人沿着下坡飞速向他滚来，波跟着他一起跳下来。

一切在赫克斯眼中都放慢了速度，回忆与现实的影子交叠在一块儿，波冲他挥手，“跑，跑——”

而赫克斯想要克雷特龙离他的轰炸机远一些，“别往这儿跑！”

Y翼轰炸机在起码有五六十米长的生物面前不值一提，克雷特龙一个转身粗壮的尾巴将Y翼扫到了一边，赫克斯听到了碎裂声，他的心沉到了底——这该死的龙、该死的叛军、该死的Y翼、该死的——

有人拖起他的胳膊，“你还愣着干什么？”波想要把他从地上拉起来，时间逐渐在赫克斯眼前恢复了正常，他的腿也重新有了力气。

“我的飞……”他怒气冲冲地说。

“先不要管了！”波喊。

赫克斯只得跟上他，别无选择，波似乎也很适应沙漠，他的个子稍矮一些，脚程却并不慢，事实上是他领着路，拼命往北面跑去，那个方向是盐滩，赫克斯的脚似乎比他的脑子拥有更持久的记忆，克雷特龙很快转换了方向，冲他们追来，它们习惯于在沙漠上奔跑，四肢紧贴地面，接近于滑行，而它们的眼睛也能够适应黑暗中的捕猎，有时候赫克斯都能感觉到热气落在他的后颈上，他尽力想要跟着波，肺与喉咙都快烧起来似的，完全没有去看脚踩在什么地方，他的脚最好能自己顾好自己。

他们应该分开——赫克斯突然想——但他并不知道克雷特龙会选择谁作为追击目标，所以他也只是想想而已。

波在逃跑途中试图回身射击阻止克雷特龙，有一枪碰巧击中了生物的眼睛，他们听到一声哀嚎，克雷特龙放弃了追击，赫克斯希望这不会引来其他的更加危险的生物，他们又往前跑了好久才慢慢停下，波一慢下脚步赫克斯便就地躺下了，沙粒粘在他的头发上，BB-9E始终跟着他们。

这也许是问那个问题的好时机，四肢摊开躺在地上喘气的赫克斯想，问问波是不是有自己的飞船。

“我们应该回去，”在他问出口前，波道，他要比赫克斯好一些，只是撑着自己的膝盖，“你的飞船说不定还有救，我拿到了喷射器。”

赫克斯从下面看了波一眼，“我的幸运日，嗯？”

波笑起来，“对呀。”

赫克斯不知道“幸运”两个字怎么写，他觉得自己倒霉透了，但波说不定有飞船，赫克斯决定顺着波一会儿，如果他们发现他的Y翼无法再起飞，他会跟着波，直到发现他的飞船藏在哪里。

Y翼被克雷特龙砸到岩石上，侧翼引擎几乎断成了两截，赫克斯打心底发出哀叹声，甚至没有发现自己真的发出了声。

波打开绑在手臂上的灯，围着Y翼绕了几圈，检查着损伤程度，时不时还低头问BB-9E各种测试读数，赫克斯在一旁，意识到飞船的损伤程度确实没有看上去的那么大，而波不用看翻译器就能与BB-9E对话。

“这些外壳没有关系，不重要，”波伸出手指给赫克斯看，语调有些兴奋，“我们可以拆掉外壳，涡轮和反应堆都没有受到致命伤害，Y翼可是以结实出名的，传感器和偏导护盾都不能用了，我想如果你只是要离开的话不是什么大问题，鱼雷装载部分可以完全拆掉，减轻负担，超空间驱动外壳需要修复一下，再换上喷射器又是一架好飞机。”光束随着波的手臂晃动而晃动，晃得赫克斯有点晕。

听上去竟然真的像个好消息，“你还需要其他替换零件吗？”赫克斯问。

波想了想，摇摇头，“也没有什么可以换的了。”

赫克斯抿着嘴，他的眉头皱在一起，“如果你还要开价的话，最好就是现在。”

波转头看他，眼中那些光彩消失了，赫克斯有一瞬感到可惜，快到他没来得及奇怪这个念头从何而起，灯光投向了别的地方，被沙漠的黑暗吞噬，这灯光有些显眼了，“就只是帮她个忙而已，”波拍了拍Y翼的机身，“如果非要开价的话，以后你也帮我个忙吧。”

赫克斯轻轻嗤了声，他们以后可能不会再见面了，贾库是颗没有价值的死亡星球，曾经帝国残余的基地，他再也不想来这里了。


	2. Chapter 2

-ABY 23-

赫克斯很生气，他的父亲，他的父亲把他派来参加新共和国政府的会议——“起码你和你的卫队还有点装点门面的作用，”——赫克斯确定他听见背后有人传来笑声，努力让自己不要气得满脸通红，“做好你自己的工作。”不要妨碍别人，赫克斯几乎可以听见埋藏在命令里的其他含义。

夸罗是座无趣的城市，坐落在纳卡地亚，赫克斯换上一身新共和国制服，通过全息影像来回检查了好久，制服的边线不尽如意，靴跟也有点太低了，纹饰甚至没有两边对称，赫克斯考虑着是否要自己修改一下剪裁，最后还是放弃了这个念头，他只是布鲁克将军的仪仗卫队，假装新共和国卫队保证布鲁克顺利参加庆典才是他的任务，不需要做其他多余的事情。

他已经不一样了，赫克斯的脚踩在夸罗参议院漫长的白色台阶上时想，他父亲以为他还是那个畏手畏脚的小男孩，还用一贯的方式对待他，长久以来的习惯难以改变，他终究会让他父亲认识到自己的错误的。

布鲁克进了宏大的会议厅，让他留在外面，这几天以来一直如此，赫克斯低头应了，他双手背在身后，从参议院宽阔明亮的走廊走到大楼门口，站在阶梯的最高处，阳光有些刺眼，他摘下自己的军帽，没什么必要地理了理全部往后梳理整齐的头发。

这只是暂时的，这只会是暂时的——他需要加快脚步，如斯隆所说——他更年轻，并非软弱，只是更有耐心，他有耐心，他能够等待——

“阿米蒂奇！”他猛地听见有人喊自己的名字，声音中有种惊喜，其实他以为那不是叫他，出于本能地还是往声音的方向看了一眼，台阶底下，赫克斯眯起眼睛。

“嘿，阿米蒂奇！”有个人抓着帽子冲他挥了挥手，还跳了跳，以免赫克斯没注意到他，守卫们有些紧张地挡着他。

现在赫克斯觉得，那可能真的是在喊他，但不应该有人认识他，更别提知道他的名字，没人会这么叫他，好奇一时战胜了谨慎，他往楼梯下走了几步，重新戴起帽子，帽檐遮住阳光，然后他看见了那张脸，有些眼熟，他想。

“我是波，你还记得吗？在贾库！”那人喊道，随后有些不耐烦地对着尽忠职守的守卫说，“我跟你说了，我不小心把通行证弄丢了，我有急事你得让我进去。”

守卫显然不同意波的说法，他们很固执，不知变通，“没有通行证你不能进去，请你通过正式程序联络你的上级。”

“我要是能联络上他，还需要在这里吗！”波恼怒地吼。

记忆一下子被点燃了，赫克斯还记得波，记得他的脸，他的声音，他想起来，比他自己以为的印象还要深刻，那些炙热的沙子，黑暗中的野兽，过去的记忆竟然能以如此鲜明的方式重现，那些记忆原本发生在昏暗中，此刻却被回忆渲染上光芒，托波的福，他顺利赶上了第一秩序搬迁到伊冷的计划——帝国最后的遗产，波在他和BB-9E的协助下几乎把Y翼从头到尾拆掉了，“这是她本来的样子。”波高兴地说。

原本赫克斯想开口反驳，随即想起波说的八成并不是Y翼出厂时的标准型号，而是坠毁在贾库，被风沙腐蚀被寄生虫啮噬的那一架轰炸机，与劫掠者和处罚者同眠，那可能才是波常常见到的样子，让他感觉他的头发里还有没洗干净的沙子。

“没有通行证他们不会放你进去的，我也不行，”赫克斯又往下走了几步，而波趁机挣脱了守卫的扼制，跑了几步，赫克斯伸手拦住了他，想了想他又问，“你有什么事？”

“我要找安蒂列斯教官，紧急情况。”波仰着头，眉头蹙在一起。

“你是？”赫克斯的目光在他被攥成一团的帽子上停留了一会儿，觉得皮肤发痒。

波翻开自己的衣领，露出新共和国的徽章，“轻剑中队，波·达默龙。”

所以并不是贾库的拾荒者，废品商人或者赏金猎人，赫克斯瞪着那枚属于新共和国海军学院的徽章，当然，如果波对于Y翼那么熟悉他其实多半也猜到了。

赫克斯点了点头，“你在这儿等着。”随即转身往上走去。

“急事！”波喊，但没再做出什么硬闯的举动，旁边的守卫仍旧虎视眈眈地瞪着他，波瞪了回去。

赫克斯背着身挥了挥戴着白色手套的手，似乎听到波在身后叹了口气，安静了下来。

安蒂列斯教官很好找，他不在会议室中，赫克斯径直走向电梯，通往楼顶的中庭花园，他倒不担心布鲁克需要找自己，反正他也不是布鲁克真的护卫队，他想先看看究竟是什么事情，再决定是否需要通知布鲁克将军。

第一秩序想要回到政治舞台，要赫克斯来说，虽然他还没有一个具体的想法，一个具体的计划，但有一件事他很清楚，第一秩序不需要新共和国，他们没有必要在这里，那些大人，他以为的那些掌握力量与权利的人，现在都成了老人，过时了，胆小，过于谨慎。

一头白发的飞行教官坐在花园的长椅上，表情严肃，不像在放松，尽管赫克斯起初确信前叛军飞行员多半是想逃避这些冗长繁复的会议，讨论那些缺乏实际意义的事情，现在看来并非如此，赫克斯的到来使安蒂列斯警醒，锋利的眼神投过来。一时赫克斯犹豫了，安蒂列斯也许会看出来的，看出来他并不是真的新共和国成员，他的这身制服都是假的，谁看不出来呢？他想，人们只是不说，不说出来就不是真的，他坚持着往前走，一顿不顿。

“安蒂列斯先生，外面有位自称‘波·达默龙’的人坚持要见你。”赫克斯微微敬礼，听到波的名字，教官似乎更加警惕了，他迅速站起来，正视赫克斯，好像要记住他的脸，“多谢你。”走过去时安蒂列斯拍了拍他的肩膀。

赫克斯迟疑了一会儿便跟在了安蒂列斯身后，在沉默中一路跟着安蒂列斯回到了参议院大楼外，波还等在原地，不停地走来走去，“波！”安蒂列斯喊了他的名字，快步走向波，赫克斯看到波的脸亮起来，随即被焦虑笼罩，他跳起来抓住安蒂列斯的手臂，“……联系不上……通信列阵故障……”声音太低了赫克斯听不见，于是赫克斯又往他们走近了几步，安蒂列斯对波说了什么，波看上去十分震惊，“你确定吗？”他说，然后波抬起头看到他，属于男孩的稚气完全从他脸上消褪了，那头卷发倒是始终如一，更加地蓬乱，显然海军学院的生活没有教会他仪表整洁，“阿米蒂奇，”他说，一手仍抓着他的教官的胳膊，另一只手伸向赫克斯，“紧急疏散。”他没再多说什么，转身跑开，赫克斯看向安蒂列斯，就在一瞬间，赫克斯突然明白了，他立刻做出了决定，这个决定可能没有真的经过他的脑子，他低头打开通讯器，呼叫布鲁克将军，同时在安蒂列斯反应过来之前就撒腿跑起来，追上波。

“你应该回去！”波发现他的时候喊。

“我有任务。”赫克斯把通讯器在波眼前晃了一下，动作快到他确信即使是一个飞行员也无法看清内容，波看了眼他制服上的军衔，似乎有些接受了，他跑向机库，赫克斯记得上一次他也是如此跟在波身后跑，跑得命都差点没了，几乎把内脏吐出来，这次至少没有什么沙漠怪兽在后面追他们，想要把他们生吞，这次他觉得自己在跑向一个隐隐约约的机会。

“紧急集合！”波在机库里打开控制台，通知所有小队成员，随即他看向身边的赫克斯，“你是什么部门的？”

“安全部。”赫克斯回答。

波不易察觉地皱了皱眉，很快恢复了正常，“我马上要出发了，你有什么任务需要协助的话最好去找其他负责人，他们在一艘货船上发现了爆炸物，而另一架同序列货船已经被放行了。”他拍了拍赫克斯的胳膊，脱下自己的制服，换上飞行员服，戴上头盔，波没再关注他，急匆匆奔向一架T-85型X翼，一只橘白相间的小机器人已经在飞机旁边等他了，其他飞行员陆续都出现，爬上自己的飞机。

赫克斯没有什么确实的证据，不过他也确信如果凡事都需要证据的话大多什么事情都办不成，值得庆幸的是他至少还有指挥一架护卫舰的权限，不至于连这个都要通过布鲁克的首肯，一切都是时间的问题，比别人早知道一刻，比别人先行一步。

——“今天是你的幸运日啊，阿米蒂奇！”——

赫克斯想起波的话，那是多久以前，三年了，事情变了一些，又有些没变，他的唇角挂起一丝微笑。

布鲁克的护卫舰拦截了货船，配合新共和国的轻剑小队完成了狙击任务，幸运的是这艘货船上是空的，为了能够顺利通过太空站，没有储存任何爆炸物，目标似乎只是新共和国参议院本身，议员们及时得到了通知，早已疏散，布鲁克盯着赫克斯的眼神令赫克斯有些厌烦，他要摆脱这个位置，太年轻，军衔太低，上面有着太多的老家伙。

新共和国参议院陷入短暂的混乱，所有人都忙碌起来，整理残局，追查线索，还原现场，即使是布鲁克都成了受欢迎的人，几个议员围绕着他，感谢他在新共和国的军舰就位前派出了自己的护卫舰，要不是赫克斯清楚这事儿并非第一秩序在背后策划，他想他首先怀疑的就是布鲁克，还有什么比自己制造麻烦再自己解决更简单的了，把自己捧到英雄的位置。

赫克斯退到了角落里，低调，他记得他父亲告诉他，不要妨碍布鲁克，只要布鲁克也不妨碍他，他在心里补了一句，他就可以等，现在把光彩让给布鲁克，等待回到第一秩序，他的制服上太空了，除了军衔没有任何勋章，任何纪念品。

“你真的是安全部的吗？”波的声音突然在他背后响起，他脊背一震，转身，飞行员还没换掉自己的飞行服，手里抱着头盔，一头黑发汗津津地贴着他的额头，小个子的眼神有些怀疑地看着他。

赫克斯没回答，他学着波的样子，翻开制服衣领，露出下面的新共和国徽章。

波耸了耸肩，“安全部为什么会在贾库修Y翼？”

“轻剑中队为什么会在贾库拆Y翼？”赫克斯反问。

“我们真的要这样吗？”波突然笑起来，“死活就是不回答问题，算了，”波摆摆手，把自己的头发往后捋了捋，“你等我一下。”

赫克斯有些惊奇于自己真的在原地等着，连步子都没有挪过，波走开着实有一会儿，他没再看到韦奇·安蒂列斯，布鲁克在与其他参议员离开前，瞥了赫克斯一眼。

波重新出现时，脚边跟着他的橘白相间的小机器人，赫克斯还没见过这个颜色的BB型机器人，飞行员换了干净的制服，没有戴军帽，从他对待军帽的态度上赫克斯觉得他可能不太喜欢帽子。

“正式介绍一下，波·达默龙，轻剑中队，你知道了。”波在他面前站定，笑着打量他一会儿，伸出手——三年前在贾库的时候，他也是这样向他伸出手，那时候就是一个普通的社交仪式——现在也是一个社交仪式，赫克斯提醒自己。

“阿米蒂奇·赫克斯，”赫克斯也伸出手，这次他们握手的时间长了一些，“安全部分析员，中尉。”倒也不全是假话，赫克斯想，除了是哪里的安全部中尉，他可没说新共和国对不对，他只是穿了一身新共和国的制服。

“你晚上需要值班吗，或许我们可以去伊兹克吃点东西。”波歪了歪脑袋问，他的小机器人一起歪过脑袋，从下方看着他。

赫克斯想了想，他只是习惯性地思考一会儿自己的日程安排，而实际上他心里清楚自己在夸罗没有任何日程安排，“我晚上有空。”

他们将会在夸罗留上更久，并非赫克斯对当地餐馆有什么兴趣，但作为布鲁克的仪仗卫队令他比平时更加地烦闷。

“我出生在雅文4号，”餐馆不远，所以波建议他们走路前去，路上波四处找着话题，小机器人没跟着他们，“距离以前的义军基地很近，我小时候都分不清究竟谁是我妈妈谁是我爸爸，好像谁都愿意招呼我去他们家吃饭，我肯定把自己爸妈认错了很多次，我外公认为我是故意的，要我说，这能怪我吗？”

“所以你会修Y翼，”赫克斯说，新共和国现在还使用Y翼吗？“你以为我或许也来自雅文4号？”

“我就是有点担心，一架Y翼坠毁在贾库，你的机器人是这么说的，有点危言耸听了，”波说，他看了眼赫克斯，“现在我相信你真的是安全部的了，正常人不会在下班之后还这样走路的。”

“仪表代表着意志。”赫克斯说，稍微松了松双手，试着放下双手，同时放慢脚步，他干脆停下了，有点不知道该怎么走路。

波点了点头，“果然是安全部，”他拽住赫克斯的胳膊，“现在你下班了，不在任务中了，不用值班，放松点，你们安全部也是人吧，对吧？”

很难说，赫克斯想，但他没摆脱波的手，他的腿重新迈开，波带着他跟上自己的节奏，“可能这不是安全部的选拔标准。”

波有点被逗笑了，“我没想到会再见到你，今天谢谢你了，他们觉得一艘同序列的空的货船不是什么问题，我不是对你同僚有什么意见，”赫克斯从他的口气上觉得波对安全部有着很大的意见，“但有时候他们真的要等事情发生之后才能得出结论，往往还是错误的，要不是你帮忙通知安蒂列斯教官，事情可能会麻烦很多的。”

“我也没想到你还能认出我。”赫克斯说，他早就把这事抛在了脑后，他不会再回贾库，他们不会再见面了，宇宙如果辽阔，但有些过去就是会回来，不打招呼，挤进现实，占到一席之地。

“啊，本来没有，”波说，“但是你一摘下帽子，我就想起来你是谁了，那个时候我觉得是谁都行，总要赌一赌运气啊，万一你还记得我呢？不然我只能硬往里闯了，他们都不肯帮我通报一声，这能有什么违规的？”波愈发地不满，他一边说着一边放开赫克斯，在空中挥舞自己的双手。

因为新共和国无能腐败，终将毁灭，他们甚至愿意向敌人敞开大门，他们并不觉得一些帝国残余足以成为敌人，愚蠢——

还不是时候，赫克斯看了眼波佩戴在领口的新共和国徽章，不是说这些话的时候。


	3. Chapter 3

-ABY 27-

“为什么？”赫克斯听见自己的声音问，他双手背在身后，不是合适的时候，不过这个动作能带给他一些安定，让他以为自己在一个可以掌控的局面里，“你我对于新共和国的政府的看法一致，你已经摘掉海军徽章了。”

波看着他的表情一半愤怒一半悲伤，波不是瞎子，赫克斯也不是瞎子，波一看见他出现在梅加洛克斯就轻易得出了“一加一等于二”的结论。

而赫克斯也很明白自己会听到的答案，他们的那些交谈，在夸罗那些的夜晚沿着街边散步，赫克斯已经意识到他们的分歧在哪里了，波对新共和国不满是因为他们放任第一秩序的存在，就如赫克斯对新共和国的不满是因为他们支援叛军，其他的，那些所有政府都会存在的问题，轻微或严重，都不是最重要的，新共和国政府处在一个尴尬的位置，他们想要体现包容力，结果反而把自己陷入了险境。

波唯一的缺点就是他在雅文4号长大，雅文4号是颗暴风骤雨的卫星，暴风骤雨同时也意味着植被茂密，同样不适宜人类居住但是在具体的意味上与阿卡尼斯、塔图因之类沙漠星球又完全不同，不同的父母，不同的环境，会在人身上造成完全不同的印记，形成不同的影响，走上不同的道路。

如果赫克斯当初被留在贾库，更早的时候，如果他哪一天没有回去，没有被带走……

赫克斯不想去思考这个可能性，过去的已经过去了，他已经度过了那些最难捱的日子，没必要去想那些未曾发生过的事。

那种感觉，有点奇怪。

赫克斯坐在桌子前，面前放着他的SE-44C爆能枪，梅加洛克斯的意外没有过去多久，那可能算不上一个意外，他一点都不关心洛·桑·泰卡的下落，只有凯洛·伦执着于这件事，而最高领袖被他说服了，被他影响了，或许相反，他们不应该把重点放在这类无用的事情上。

特雷克斯刺伤了波，波的手臂在流着血，整个手掌都被红色浸透，他看上去很想杀掉特雷克斯，整张脸充满怒火，最后还是将特雷克斯交给了玛拉鲁斯中校，要赫克斯说，他们从一开始就不应该把这事交给特雷克斯，交给什么不靠谱的海盗，波皱着眉头看着玛拉鲁斯中校，目光在他脸上扫过，没有停下一瞬，赫克斯的皮肤发痒，又是一颗沙漠星球。

“你会喜欢那里的。”出发前法斯玛对他说，算得上一个恶劣的玩笑了。

他有些想走上前去，再次问波同样的问题，他在梅加洛克斯问过的问题，发出过的邀请，想要干脆用武力解决问题，但一切都在被记录着，他看了法斯玛一眼，法斯玛对他摇了摇头，即使他们有把握可以消灭黑色中队，但只要他们其中任何一个人在死前有机会把影像传送出去，叛军就拿到了证据可以逼迫新共和国开战，波不想与第一秩序起正面冲突，第一秩序同样不愿意给出任何战争借口，还不到时候，弑星者基地还没有建造完毕。

但特雷克斯应该到此为止，法斯玛想要放过特雷克斯，法斯玛让特雷克斯给她一个不杀他的理由，这已经意味着法斯玛想要放过他了，这让赫克斯不解。

“你和他说过话吗？”法斯玛的声音透过银色的头盔传来，“他有时挺能说服人的，有种风暴兵的魅力。”听上去甚至有一丝愉快的意味，但很难分辨，赫克斯觉得自己并不真的了解法斯玛，很难了解一个几乎从不在公共场合脱下盔甲的人，他与法斯玛低着头走路，突然发现他们踩在同一级台阶上，他们的脚步落在同一个点上，他们眼神交汇，然后形成了计划，决定可以互相协作一会儿。

在他们这个不上不下的位置是最艰难的部分，他们有时候就好像是可有可无的高级官员，并不真正负责任何事情，尤其在目前这个情况，最高领袖对他们的命令就是训练新兵，按兵不动，于是他们有了很多时间来考虑怎么继续往上爬，外遣任务是很容易出岔子的，可惜他父亲没有死在帕纳索斯。

“重建帝国的那些屁话吗？”赫克斯挑起眉毛，“说服你了？他经历过辉煌，直面过达斯·维达，之类之类的，最后变成这样一个废物。”

“他终有一天会明白帝国已经毁灭了，他活在过去的幻觉里，”法斯玛说，“但他对逝去帝国的忠心与偏执总是有利用价值的。”

“除了他非常无能这一点，”赫克斯有些讽刺地说，“我有时倒是希望他能成功一次，至少也不会显得那么失败，真是让我有点同情了。”赫克斯得说波把这活儿干得挺漂亮，劫持埃鲁多·罗-金托的私人飞艇，从两艘歼星舰面前逃脱，要是特雷克斯能有一半的本事，就不会变成如今僵持的局面了，一开始他们只是命令特雷克斯去截取波从埃鲁多·罗-金托的飞艇上窃取的信息，最后特雷克斯完全忘记了自己的任务，一心只想杀掉波，赫克斯自己都很久没有想过这回事了，“幸运日啊，阿米蒂奇。”波叹了口气，用名字称呼他，赫克斯想要一点幸运，他想他还是需要一点幸运的，所以他去了梅加洛克斯，赫特人的城堡，他甚至考虑过波应该加入第一秩序，他也试图对波列举了一系列的好处，起码是他认为的好处，可惜没有一样能够打动波，他得想想其他办法，每个人都有弱点。

法斯玛沉默了一会儿没说话，“玛拉鲁斯中校认为你是来这里辅佐她，而不是指挥她的。”

“我们同级，她没资格对我指手画脚的，”赫克斯说，“而且我警告过她了，不要管罗马里号，这不是我们来这里的任务，结果她让叛军拿到了燃油，损失了一架运输船，还让波·达默龙炸毁了超空间运输环，我真想听她回去如何向最高领袖汇报这一系列损失。”不止这些，赫克斯盯着他的枪，他要让她一无所获，他从来都不喜欢特雷克斯。

而且谁知道特雷克斯究竟有没有在梅加洛克斯发现什么？

特雷克斯是个身经百战的前暴风兵，海盗，特工，赫克斯没指望自己能在实战方面战胜特雷克斯，一秒的反应时间都不能给特雷克斯，他现在还没反应过来是谁在梅加洛克斯放跑了波，因为没想过这个可能性，谁让波得以成功进入赫特人的城堡，而赫特人从来都是出尔反尔的，但可能他最终会像普通人一样，把一加一和二联系起来。重要的不是特雷克斯明白其中的联系，他不想让特雷克斯提出任何质疑，导致法斯玛产生任何联想，得出任何结论，他们没必要如此坦诚相见，就如法斯玛一直在头盔之后，他没必要知道更多，缺乏判断基础，不像波，在意识到他真正来自哪里之前，对他透露了太多的私人信息。

那些树，挣脱石缝生长出枝叶，赫克斯足以从波的话中拼凑出围绕着他幼年的景象，妈妈是飞行员，爸爸是探路者，雅文4号是绿色的，他的童年跑遍马萨西圣殿的每个角落，人们对他亲切和善，他花了一些时间才记住自己父母的模样，波登上的第一架飞机是A翼，被他妈妈抱着放在驾驶座上，他一定对不少人讲述了同样的故事，眼睛里也带着同样的光彩，声音同样跳跃，他喜欢他自己的童年，尽管这段童年结束得很早。

赫克斯对此没有多大兴趣，但也没有感到厌烦，也许是因为波的语调。

“你让特雷克斯永远牢记他的过去，你的父亲对你也是如此不是吗，不让你忘记你来自哪里，这些重要吗？”波用那样的语调说，“你只是想毁掉和你的过去有关的一切，这样没人可以指出你来自哪里。”

赫克斯从自己的嘴里感到铁锈味，他把嘴唇咬破了，他想让波住口，波并不了解，波没有像他一样生活过，没有像他一样的父亲与母亲，“是特雷克斯想杀掉你，不是我。”他提醒波。

“你以为自己是在往前走，其实只是被过去拖住了脚步，你在走向你的过去。”波执着地道，完全不在乎自己的境地，觉得即使他气跑了赫克斯，自己也能够从梅加洛克斯的天然监牢逃出去。

如果要给赫克斯讨厌的星球排个名，第一是穆斯塔法，第二是众多的沙漠星球，第三就是梅加洛克斯这类超重力星球，伊冷是完全可以接受的，比起雅文4号这种潮湿与干旱季节交替变幻莫测的星球，他可能更能接受伊冷的冰冷，一年到头一视同仁，不会改变。

银色的头盔转向赫克斯，“你觉得，”法斯玛特意放低了声音，“我们是不是可以把玛拉鲁斯中校留给波·达默龙解决，用不着亲自动手，她迟早会自寻死路。”

“她想干什么？”赫克斯问，对此赫克斯没有意见，他们前面有着太多的障碍，同时还有其他人想要踏上高处，他们不介意处理掉一些竞争者，把人从高处推下去。

“追击黑色中队，特雷克斯说他在黑色中队里有一个间谍，玛拉鲁斯似乎被说服了。”法斯玛说。

“她应该知道，即使有一个间谍他还是失败了三次吧？”赫克斯都懒得掩饰自己的不屑，他对间谍的实际作用感到怀疑，在梅加洛克斯的时候波就意识到自己的小队里有一个间谍，不然他就不会被困在这个重力监牢里了，把事实简单相加就能得出的结论，他无法相信自己的小队成员了，这让波感到困苦，他对他的小队成员失去了信任，甚至暂时只能把信任放在赫克斯身上。

“让她去做她想做的，成功了她会挑起第一秩序与叛军的战争，失败了她会消失在历史之中。”法斯玛说。

赫克斯意识到了法斯玛误会了什么，他耸了耸肩，把桌上的爆能枪收起，“我没打算自己动手，玛拉鲁斯不在优先名单上。”

“如果你要杀掉特雷克斯，最高领袖会需要一个更好的理由，特雷克斯应该回去接受处罚。”法斯玛提醒道，也许是出于好心，也许只是不想这么快失去自己脆弱的同盟。

他会小心的，赫克斯想，不留下踪迹，不被询问，波的小队记录了全部的影像，特雷克斯是如何坚持对抗他们，差点成功杀掉波，他没法像玛拉鲁斯处决佩里船长一样处决特雷克斯。

“你不是想给特雷克斯第四次机会？”赫克斯问。

他真的看不出法斯玛的表情，让他感到危险，“我有时不知道你在想什么。”法斯玛说出了他的想法，赫克斯闭上眼睛，又立刻睁开，他不敢闭上眼睛。

玛拉鲁斯带走了特雷克斯去追捕黑色中队的其他成员，没有了波·达默龙的率领，显然她误以为那是个机会，赫克斯与法斯玛继续回程路线，时间比预计的要长，因为玛拉鲁斯的判断失误使他们失去了超空间运输环，中校急着想要弥补自己的过失，法斯玛对此表达了沉默，赫克斯所需要的就是她的沉默，这就够了。

“这对你来说可真够冒险的。”波换上第一秩序的制服，对他说，他很难找到一件合适波的制服，波的身高不太够，所以赫克斯不得不让机器人稍微剪裁了一下，以免显得太不合身。赫克斯总觉得自己从波的话里听出一丝讽刺，也许不是错觉，自从他开口想要招募波之后，波就不剩几句好话了，波有着一股愤怒，但还不足成为他的动力，不足以将他推向自己这边。

“别说废话，”他尽量不去想自己为什么还要帮助波逃跑，在波拒绝他，并且试图激怒他，打碎他的壁垒之后，波对他恼怒，他不想在这儿看到他，看到他穿着第一秩序的制服，不再是新共和国的制服，波感觉自己受到了欺骗，但他曾经对波说过的话却并非全是虚假，有着一部分的真实，所以波才能用来攻击他，这也让赫克斯感到恼怒，他不愿去想真正的答案，“你知道赫特人的城堡在哪里，守卫不会拦着你，最好不要让特雷克斯看到我。”

波双手环胸，张口似乎还想说什么，赫克斯瞪了他一眼，“不要让我后悔。”

“我的确不太明白，”波闭上嘴，脸部的线条柔和了一些，语气也温和了一点，“你看上去……”

赫克斯希望波把话说完，又希望他马上停止，他不想听到波对他的评价，又有点遗憾波真的没有说完，波的眼神看上去有些迷惑与动摇。

“你真的是特地来救我的？”波抓住他的手臂，皱着眉问。

不是，没有，“我觉得我已经说过了。”赫克斯回头压低声音，对于波的迟钝有些生气地道。

“即使我拒绝加入你们？”波又问。

“你再不行动，我就真的要后悔了。”赫克斯说，他想要挣脱波的手，真的不是时候。

“对，对，一旦被人发现你会先杀了我，”波不怎么在意地说，这有一部分是真的，至少赫克斯是这么觉得的，但没真的遇到过这种状况，所以也未必全是真的，赫克斯心底自己都有一点怀疑，“你说过了，实际上这是你对我说的第一句话，老实说，我们这么久没见了，这句话还有点伤人，尽管没有这个——”波在自己身上比了比，“伤人。”

“波·达默龙，你——”

波把他的手臂抓得更紧了，赫克斯怀疑自己的制服上会留下永久的褶皱，“为什么，”波仰头看着他问，“你会跟我走吗？”

赫克斯看着他深色的眼睛。

不会，永远不会——

“那为什么——”波似乎读懂了他的表情，“只是想帮我个忙，就像当初在贾库那样？”

是吗——？

“对，是你说的，我们就这样两清了，”这是个全新的概念，赫克斯从来不觉得自己应该回报给别人什么，“之后我们就……”赫克斯很担心被别人看到自己，他得赶紧回去，法斯玛有自己的麻烦事，没法一直给他打掩护。

波突然笑了笑，他的眼睛没有在笑，于是笑容使他的表情看上去有些苦涩，赫克斯总是在观察他人的表情，小时候他观察他父亲的表情，他继母的表情，后来他观察斯隆的表情，斯诺克的表情，他窃听那些别人以为他听不到的话，捕捉那些别人以为他发现不了的眼神，他理解不了波的笑容，成了一个谜团，波踮脚，他的嘴唇与赫克斯的短暂接触，“幸运日啊，阿米蒂奇。”

谁的，赫克斯想，谁的？

波松开了他的手臂。


	4. Chapter 4

-ABY 29-

波在他的房间里整理行李，企图搞明白一些事情，他有一阵没回到德卡了，德卡从某方面来说与雅文4号十分相似，战斗机隐藏在茂密的树林中，有几棵树直接矗立在作战室中央，枝叶从屋顶穿透出去，光线从树叶之间洒落在室内，形成令人愉悦的光斑。

他的房间还在，当中可能短暂地作为了其他用处，不过既然他已经回来了自然还是住回了自己原本的宿舍，他简单地把衣服挂进衣橱里，脱掉靴子，把夹克换成了更轻便的外套，他可能不会在这儿住上太久，所以一切都没必要太讲究，BB-8跟着他忙前忙后，但其实没有什么事可做。

莱娅伸手将他拉入怀中，拥抱了他，欢迎他从不间断的任务中安全回来，波自然热情地回应，他一刻也闲不住地想要进入巡逻排班，莱娅宽和地看着他说，“当然可以。”仿佛知道他无法长久地停留在地面上，而愿意给他所有接近星星的机会。

“我应该给你泡杯茶，吃点东西。”莱娅说着，招呼波坐下来，波闻到熟悉的气味，他小时候会在太阳落山的时候闻到的味道，这个时候她看上去不像是抵抗组织的将军，一个人从银河各个角落招募了众多成员，反而有些像在某个温暖午后坐在花园里读书的友善妇人，邀请邻居的孩子前来品尝点心，她想要看着孩子们在她的脚边奔跑，气味带来的幻象很快消散。

波脸上的笑容尚未褪去，想要在莱娅面前保持积极的情绪，他依着莱娅所说在椅子上坐下，从机器人手里接过一杯热茶，他喝了一口，有些苦，不是他的口味，但也可以接受。

莱娅没有立刻坐在他身边，她继续给自己泡茶，又切了一些面包与鸡蛋，她厚重的头发往后梳起，露出额头，纹丝不乱，把铺着鸡蛋的面包片放在波的面前，“你饿了吗？”

“不，不太饿。”波说，回忆自己上午吃了什么，一些富含蛋白质与维生素的食物，他看着面前的金黄色的鸡蛋，他得承认要比他吃的东西诱人许多。

“有时候应该吃点真正的食物，”莱娅说，“德卡现在有了不少鸡，我们正在学习如何让它们茁壮成长，适宜德卡的环境条件。”

“真是个好消息。”波直接用手拿起面包片，放进嘴里，吃上去的味道和看上去的一般好，食物的气味几乎让他感到饥饿。

“我们需要一些好消息。”莱娅说，以一种轻快的方式。

“我有时候觉得我什么都没做成，”波咽下嘴里的面包后说，他已经有这样的感觉很久了，对一切都感觉无能为力，这么多年他始终没能发现洛·桑·泰卡的下落，每次都扑了个空，让莱娅感到失望，而阿米蒂奇，阿米蒂奇是另一件事，他可能永远没法搞懂阿米蒂奇。阿米蒂奇尽可能地帮助波，告诉他有个间谍，虽然波自己已经知道了，偷偷地把他放跑，好像真的没有在期待什么回报，但当波试图招募他时，他又会严词拒绝，仿佛波在当着他的面侮辱他，毫不掩饰自己对抵抗组织的蔑视，波想阿米蒂奇是否有时会故意无视他就是来自抵抗组织，假装自己未曾跨越那一条线，让他动摇了一瞬，去亲吻阿米蒂奇，想要看到他表情，他从阿米蒂奇眼中看到了熟悉的神情。有时波希望自己与阿米蒂奇能够停留在夸罗，他是轻剑中队的指挥官波·达默龙，而阿米蒂奇是新共和国的安全部中校，他希望时间能够停留在某一点，某一个瞬间，但那又不是一个完美的时间，那个时候阿米蒂奇对他来说还没有那么重要，他们只是熟人，或许通过夸罗的恐怖袭击事件成为了朋友，有着那么一点苗头，一些可能，所有的意义正在聚拢，即将成形，而后时间过去了，把他们推开了，随即他想起阿米蒂奇从来不是新共和国的中校，从来不存在一个时刻，一个可以让他保留的时刻，“我什么都没能改变，事情仍旧一天比一天糟糕了。”他盯着自己的手臂，把袖子卷到了肘部，那里有特雷克斯给他留下的伤疤，和其他的比起来不算什么，他对玛拉鲁斯感到愤怒。

“事情本来会变得更糟，”莱娅说，她看上去镇定，看上去经历了太多的糟糕的事情，她伸出手放在波的手上，就这么一个简单的动作都能让波感觉安定了些，感觉到对方传递过来的力量，“我们不想引起战争，战争是我们所想避免的。”

“但我觉得不对劲，”波知道有什么不对劲，只是他们还没能够发现，他需要发现，这是他的任务，他寻找洛·桑·泰卡，寻找卢克·天行者，寻找地图，寻找资源，寻找第一秩序的基地，遮掩在他们背后的东西，特雷克斯所说的会让帝国重新崛起的东西，玛拉鲁斯的行为所透露出的信息，他们不是因为什么外交原因才不想与抵抗组织正面冲突，而是因为他们还没有准备好，一旦玛拉鲁斯认为不会被新共和国抓到把柄，就立刻攻击了他的黑色中队和其他无辜的民众，波并不对玛拉鲁斯的死亡感到遗憾，他就是想知道那背后是什么，让阿米蒂奇从不怀疑第一秩序能够成功的东西，不应当只有他们在为战争做准备，光靠他们是不够的，“一切都不对劲，我们可能已经落后了。”

他想他们得面对这个事实，他们从来都不是银河中受宠的那个，有一些同情分子愿意提供给他们资金，而大多数人没有这个能力。莱娅小心谨慎地不去干涉新共和国的政务，她以前可能尝试过，想要从根本上改变新共和国，波想，但最后一次次发现新生的孩子成长为了面目可憎的成年人。

波吃完了面前的食物，端起茶又喝了口，茶现在有些凉了，更加地苦了，带着淡淡的莓子味，感觉会是赫克斯喜欢的那种味道。

他向莱娅告辞，在基地里四处转了转，和别人聊天，还去看了看养鸡的地方，最后他感到了疲累，他的身体终于安静下来，他躺到了自己的床上。

“你留下了那个间谍。”赫克斯重复了一遍他的话。

“特雷克斯勒索了她，现在原因已经没有了，她没有理由再出卖我们。”波说。

“但她的确‘出卖’了你们。”赫克斯说，面色苍白的年轻人显露出困惑的表情。

“她没有选择，因为特雷克斯的存在让她没有选择。”波解释道，不清楚赫克斯能否理解他的意思，不是个说话的好时机，他本以为赫克斯不会冒这个险，赫克斯现在就应该回去了，转身离开，假装自己从来没有在这里出现过，但有些事情在赫克斯身上发生了，即使是波这样迟钝的人也能看出来，赫克斯以一种危险的眼神看着那个昏迷的男人，一眼波就能看出那个男人伤得太重了，很有可能救不活，不过既然维·莫拉迪答应了要救他，他们就会尽最大的努力。

“所以如果是特雷克斯，你还是会接纳他，即使是卡迪纳尔，你还是要救他，”赫克斯的表情变得有些怪异，波没有太多时间来关注他，他得赶紧把卡迪纳尔送进救生舱，维·莫拉迪去哪儿了？“不管是特雷克斯还是卡迪纳尔，都不会是你们的一员。”

“你不想他活着？”波问，“他不是你的朋友？”但至少他们可能会少一个敌人，多一个朋友，即使他们没有成为朋友，也没关系。

“他就是个蠢货，”赫克斯翻了个白眼，“活着死了都没太大关系。”

“我还以为你不想他死，既然你还在这儿。”波看了他一眼，尽管他明白赫克斯会看着卡迪纳尔流血过多，渐渐死去。

赫克斯皱起了眉头，“不，和他没关系……我本来是……”卡迪纳尔不该把东西乱放，他在清理卡迪纳尔的宿舍的时候发现了他与维·莫拉迪的通讯记录，于是来到这里想要借着遗弃卡迪纳尔的尸体时斩草除根，但没想到卡迪纳尔还有一口气，出现的也不是抵抗组织间谍而是波。当法斯玛知道了抵抗组织把卡迪纳尔带回了帕纳赛斯可能会有点恼火，那不是大问题，他几次三番叮嘱法斯玛杀死布伦德尔这件事必须做得毫无痕迹，不能追查到他们身上，他们进行了详尽的计划，谨慎，等待，耐心，但法斯玛还是让卡迪纳尔发现了，在所有蠢货里面，让卡迪纳尔发现了，或许是因为卡迪纳尔是唯一一个在乎的人，他父亲在他和法斯玛身上失败了，结果却在卡迪纳尔身上成功了，卡迪纳尔真的在乎他父亲，还想着要给他报仇，一心想要咬死法斯玛，他应该让卡迪纳尔彻底终结，但卡迪纳尔也没那么重要，他和法斯玛都没想过要处理卡迪纳尔，要不是卡迪纳尔锲而不舍地想要追查布伦德尔的死因，他没有证据，很快证据也将不再重要。

他发现波还在看他，似乎在等着他的答案，可他好像并不知道一个确切的答案，在波有机会的时候飞行员并不吝啬于给他亲吻，在夜深人静的时候赫克斯会想这就是个单纯的幸运吻，还是有别的意味在里面，波是真的明白还是就是凑巧，波能够明白吗？他想要抹煞的自己的过去，自己来自哪里，他是否真的只是在走回原点，斯隆把他骗进了一个迷宫，与波有关的一切看上去都有些模糊不清，热烈，跳跃，但模糊不清，变幻莫测。

波眨了眨眼睛，挪开了视线，“等维·莫拉迪把飞船开来，可能会惊动巡逻舰的，”波没有停下对卡迪纳尔伤势的临时救助，他的手上现在沾的都是卡迪纳尔的血，现在这个样子比较适合卡迪纳尔，赫克斯想，他一直穿着红色的盔甲，锲而不舍地跟在法斯玛身后，早该想到自己这个下场，“你到底在这儿干嘛，你一点忙都没帮上！”波发现自己对卡迪纳尔的伤势的抢救收效甚微，他抬头瞪着赫克斯，指望他能蹲下来，协助他，赫克斯没有动弹，要是卡迪纳尔死了，死在这里，他没有什么意见，可能会是更好的结果。

“我应该现在就喊巡逻舰过来的。”赫克斯站在原地没有动弹，他还把双手继续背到了背后，波注意到了他的动作，叛军的飞行员无奈地叹了口气。

“但你没真的这么做过，那么多次，你没有做过，”波说，声音有些轻，“不管你说了什么，实际上你在这里，和我一起等维·莫拉迪把飞船降落，可以找到合适的装备来救卡迪纳尔，我知道你一点都不在乎他能不能活下来，还是那句话，你怎么想的不太重要，在这个时候，不重要。”

赫克斯有些茫然，他突然想要蹲下，蹲到波的身边，和他保持同一高度，因为波看上去好像在他的另一个世界，在他的眼前，像是这个宇宙里属于他的东西。他所处的这个世界，他遵守着弱肉强食的规则，这没有什么不对的，证据是他还活着，他父亲认为他是个废物，他已经证明了他的错误。

“我们终将带来和平。”赫克斯说。

“不会，”波说，“暴力不会带来和平，只有和平带来和平。”飞行员用沾满血污的手盖住了自己的眼睛，好像自己都不确定自己说的话，卡迪纳尔的气息更加微弱。

波看向天空，赫克斯突然想要知道答案，他跪下来，膝盖触地，越过失去知觉的卡迪纳尔，他的手抓住波的脸，即使是他父亲，即使是布伦德尔，也有卡迪纳尔这样的白痴在乎他，忠心，他将嘴唇贴上波的，波有些惊讶地看着他，这本来应该短暂，就如波之前给过他的所有亲吻，存在，却轻得意味不明，像是羽毛掠过，但他没有松开波的脸，他想要更长久的接触，让他感觉到这是真的，这是他的。

然后波的手离开了卡迪纳尔，转而搂上赫克斯的脖子，搂得那样紧，几乎撞上他的牙齿。

当他们最终分开的时候，波深色的眼睛蒙着一层水汽，他嘴唇微张，在他能够说出任何话之前赫克斯就猛地推开了波，波惊呼一声，赫克斯站了起来，他低头整理了一下制服上并不存在的褶皱，尽量不去看波，他的手指在爆能枪上停留了一刻，想要解决卡迪纳尔，又决定让波好过一些。

“阿米蒂奇！”波坐在地上喊他的名字，但他坚持住没有转头去看。

他得回去了，在有人发现他不见了之前，在法斯玛对他提出任何问题之前，尤其是波说出任何话之前，他突然不太想听。

波没有来追他，也没有继续喊他的名字，他在脑中想象着飞行员的样子，他的记忆里还是贾库的那个年轻小子，那个在夸罗的年轻军官，没有真正的成为叛乱分子，现在，他想，阿米蒂奇，对自己诚实一点，他想要知道第一秩序的基地，想要知道弑星者基地，纵容波有机会杀掉自己的对手、自己的敌人是一回事，但波想要的肯定不止这些。

他办不到的，他得选择胜利的一边，他得站在胜利的这边，叛军不会成功的，新共和国更是注定失败，一旦弑星者基地完成，他想要消灭他的过去又有什么错，他已经不是他父亲以为的那个男孩了，他的父亲已经被碾成宇宙的灰烬了。

赫克斯脚下现实的大地正在碎裂，没有人或者事物可以再将它粘合起来，他让卡迪纳尔仍呼吸着躺在那儿，他就知道有东西碎了，逐渐地一切都将变得没有意义，他不敢将思绪延展，去思考其他事情，这个吻将留在他的记忆里，以前没有人亲吻过他，没有人试图紧紧拥抱过他，回忆起来不像一个亲吻，赫克斯感觉自己被击中了，自己的某一部分正在流血，他体内被长久忽视的某一部分因为疼痛而醒来，想要引起注意，想要被关注。

这是他自己的错，他不该产生好奇，不该相信波能给他带来幸运，用一个又一个的理由欺骗自己，让波一次又一次地出现在他的面前，脚印重复地留在了他的心里。


	5. Chapter 5

-ABY 32-

“你在盯着一堵墙。”法斯玛重重地拍了下赫克斯的后背，赫克斯往前一个踉跄，他没发现自己在发呆，这不常发生，可能因为他接管了布伦德尔的歼星舰，接替了布伦德尔的位置，感觉自己可以稍微放慢脚步一会儿，他一直在赶时间似的往前走，好像有什么在后面追赶着他。

“起码这堵墙比凯洛·伦的脸有趣一些。”赫克斯双手环胸，轻易地越开了话题，法斯玛通常不是个刨根问底的人。

“你通常看不到他的脸，”法斯玛有些冷酷地说，银色的头盔微微偏向他，随后稍低了些，目光落在他裹在制服后的脖颈处，尽管她不喜欢刨根问底，不过赫克斯不能否认她观察力敏锐，如果有什么事情在舰上，在暴风兵之间发生，她会注意到，她也一定注意到了卡迪纳尔的消失，但卡迪纳尔只是一个白痴，她已经打败了他，然后选择放过去，“而且你最好不要在他面前放松，集中精神，我还不想这么早就失去你。”

法斯玛是不是在开玩笑？赫克斯不确定，他简单地对她点了点头，脖子上留下的伤痕仍旧隐隐作痛，“你可以放心我还不想给他这个机会。”

银色头盔后面发出某种哼哼声，赫克斯有种感觉法斯玛想要对他说什么，所以他没有离开，耐心地等着，她缓慢地打量了四周，“那你在霍斯尼亚应该更加地小心一些，”她低声说，盔甲后的眼神落在赫克斯的肩膀上，“你只是有个头衔，不代表你不会被看见，”法斯玛顿了顿，“而且我确实想从你这里得到一个解释。”

他没必要向法斯玛解释，他不得不给法斯玛一个解释，不然法斯玛随时可以站到他的对面，没有人是他的朋友，但他真的也没必要再多一个敌人。

朋友，这个词沉到赫克斯的胃里，即使是他的父亲也有朋友，他的父亲还有卡迪纳尔，但他的父亲要年长一些，也许假以年岁，他也会有朋友，不止是法斯玛，法斯玛更加像他的同盟，一旦他的父亲从他们的道路上消失了，他们的联盟就变得松散了，他不需要朋友，“朋友”，波也不能算是他的朋友，不管波自己是怎么说的，对于波来说可能互相认识就已经能算是朋友了，对赫克斯完全是另外一回事。

“我会给你一个解释，”赫克斯向她保证，只要法斯玛没有真的发现他做了什么，没有发现他实际上在想什么，这应该不太可能，毕竟他自己都还没决定自己在想什么，“你不必对我有所怀疑，”他有些阴沉地道，“是我接纳你进入第一秩序。”

“从我的经验来说，我对人没有那么多信任，即使是你。”要是法斯玛露出自己的脸，她的嘴角甚至可能挂着一丝微笑，冷漠，但起码是一个笑容，就她的标准来说非常可观了。

赫克斯看着法斯玛走远，弑星者基地就快完工了，堑壕有点进度缓慢，不过他们会解决这个问题的，最终，他在背后握紧戴着手套的手，走上电梯，到了堑壕的入口，伊冷表面常年被冰雪覆盖，赫克斯穿着厚厚的大衣，仍旧觉得寒冷。

“也许你就是无所谓，”波抓住赫克斯的领子，微微踮脚，“因为我们做什么都是没有用的，你们一定在造什么非常危险的东西，比死星更加地危险，以至于你可以完全不在乎抵抗组织是否在一些小事上取得胜利……你只是遛着我到处跑，因为这样比较好玩？让我以为我们有机会……”

波的指背蹭到赫克斯的下巴，赫克斯能感受到波的呼吸在他的脸上，他抿着嘴一时没有回答，他想要握住波的手，波乱糟糟的卷发剃短了，露出了耳根，显得干净整洁多了，但赫克斯发现自己并不是特别喜欢这种改变，“我说了很多次这不会发生的，是你一直不肯死心。”只有他自己知道这差不多已经成了一种习惯，并不意味着他还这么想，他甚至没有加上“永远”这个词。

这话在某种程度上惹恼了飞行员，“如果你告诉我死心的时候，不要同时给我留下燃料的话，我也许会真的死心的你知道吗，我也许早就死心了！早就停止了！”波放在他衣领的双手攥紧了，离他更加近了，以前波距离他那么近的时候，一般都是为了接吻，波是个很喜欢肢体接触的人，也很喜欢亲吻，一两个在额头，在脸颊或者嘴唇上的吻无伤大雅，“这就是我一直没搞懂的地方，我们算朋友吗，阿米蒂奇，你为什么要管我？那么多年，多久了，七年，八年？”——十年，赫克斯想，粗心的飞行员——“你总是在拒绝我，我也在拒绝你，”飞行员很快地补了一句，警告似的瞪了他一眼，“但你知道我想要什么的，你肯定知道，因为你总是在给我我想要的，所以我不会放手的，我不会因为什么我自己的感情问题就放弃一个这么好的机会，你是应该放手的那个，如果你真的要我死心，你就不该停下来，看着我，好像在问我需要什么，然后就会给我，我一次次地想问你要更多的东西，看看哪里是你的底线，你帮了我们那么多次，几乎可以算是我们这边的了你知道吗——”他不知道，他不觉得，利用波除掉他的对手和敌人是另一回事——“……问题不是你做了什么，问题是你没做的那些事……”

赫克斯有些泄气，他避开了波咄咄逼人的目光，没法回答他的问题，从窗外看出去，有一条宽阔的河流，霍斯尼亚是个温暖的星球，霍斯尼亚风格的圆顶高塔建筑林立在星球表面，观光飞艇从河面上低空掠过，他听到人群的笑声从远处传来，他从没喜欢过这种热闹的环境。

波最终会影响到他在第一秩序的生活的，他没有此类的经验，所以没能预见到这个结果，波并不生活在一个玻璃罩中，他的踪迹布满星图，行踪导致行为，行为导致后果，赫克斯意识到的时候后果已经发生了，在他的心里。

“你真正想要的是什么？”波问，“阿米蒂奇，你为什么会在这里？”

是银河，是宇宙，是他脆弱的自尊，还是他不堪的过去，让他的未来展开，让他的过去毁灭，让波永远地在他身边，他们在对方面前时不必选择用词，不用知道对方没有告诉自己一切，他们早就撇开什么开诚布公谈心的部分了，自然地接受对方对自己不诚实，夸罗的那些夜晚过去太久了，过去了那么久，有时候却仍然像要在赫克斯的心底燃烧起来，烧成灰烬。

“也许我就是不想让你死掉，就是一点小迷信。”赫克斯嘶嘶地说，一个他的世界的象征，一个支点，只要他还能看见波。

“很高兴听到我有这么重要，要是我活着和第一秩序的胜利能有什么联系，我想我很乐意试一试。”波翻了个白眼。

“我不是这个意思。”赫克斯难得为自己辩解了一句。

“阿米蒂奇，”波松开了些他，也许是因为累了，“你真的认为我们毫无机会吗？”

赫克斯想让波定义“我们”和“机会”，飞行员是指的他自己和赫克斯，还是指叛军，机会又是指的什么，但他已经迟疑了，斯诺克是那个正确的领袖吗？他想他现在并不那么确定，他只是再一次地屈服了，就如他以前屈服于他父亲一样，他有耐心，他可以耐心地等待他们注定的死亡，也不介意自己推他们一把，只不过他现在有了另一个怀疑，他怀疑他会比预计的等上更长的时间，计划是可以改变的，他想，别人的计划也是可以改变的，他忍不住抬手摸了摸波的头发，与之前的卷发相似的触感，他的手指埋在波的发间，停留得久了一些，波也没有避开他的手，赫克斯希望波的头发能快点长回来，尽管这样的仪表违反他的所有准则。

他没有回答的时间太久了，久到足以让波的眼神重新亮起来，赫克斯的腹股沟一阵紧缩，他喜欢自己在波身上产生的影响，让他发生的变化，尽管这也意味着法斯玛对他的怀疑是对的。

“你还记得你以前跟我说过一次，”波终于松开了赫克斯，习惯性地想把头发捋到耳后，才发现自己的头发剃短了，于是手又放下去，“要怎么打败你的敌人，”——他真的说过这些话吗，已经有些不记得了，可能是在好久之前了，波还没有投向叛军怀抱之前，他那时可能真的很想让波对他印象深刻，“你不喜欢拉锯战，也不赞同公平决斗，你说速战速决，你倾向于力量的彻底压制，完全地一次性地毁灭敌人，让他再也没有机会成为你的‘敌人’。”

“我，不太记得了。”赫克斯说，他记得另一些事，波所说的那些话，想要将自己一生最愉快的记忆展现在他的面前，他自己说了些什么，只是一些模糊的记忆，并没有太放在心上，可能甚至没有怎么经过思考。

波看着他，仿佛想要看出他是说真的还是在撒谎，他们不会每句都是真话的不是吗，最终波摇了摇头，“没关系，就只是，”波停下来，咬了咬自己的下唇，赫克斯从没见过飞行员如此犹豫，好奇从他的心底升起，“别这样做，”波说，他轻轻地抓住赫克斯的手指，温暖地将他包裹其中，“如果你有机会，别这样做，我知道你只是一个人，你没法……改变所有事情，我不想让你置于险境，但是就……别这样做好吗？”

“那为什么你还让我站在这里？”赫克斯嘶嘶地说，他突然有些生气，这些都不是真的，“如果你真的不想让我这么做，你不是应该，应该，彻底地阻止我，不管用什么办法，”打晕他，杀掉他，关押他，从他嘴里逼出所有信息，让他说出所有，放弃所有，如果波用力一些，再努力一些，如果波真的是想让他站到他们的那边去，那他还不够努力，他想要甩开波的手，但波抓得很紧，飞行员的瞳孔收缩，眼睛眯起来，“你还是想让我，你想让我——”声音卡在了赫克斯的喉咙里，他没法说完这句话，谁也不能把这句话说出来，这句话只是存在着，存在于他们之间，他知道波真正想要的是什么，他只是不知道他自己想要的是什么，他曾经那么肯定，现在成了一团迷雾，“你就是觉得你能有这个机会！”而不管他的死活！指望他，指望他去——之前他与波在贾库又相遇了一次，那个他们初次相见的星球，一个荒漠，一个地狱，一个坟场，他童年的终结，也许他的童年就不曾开始过，他的人生的转折点，再也没有过自己的人生，帝国埋藏它最后的遗产的地方——所以波是有可能发现的，飞行员在那个地方寻找什么，他是有可能发现的，知道了一切，结果来指望他——

他没能再继续与波争论下去，下一刻飞行员便决定他还是要亲吻他，整个人黏在他的身上，伸出舌头舔过赫克斯的嘴唇，赫克斯毫不迟疑地张嘴，他们纠缠在一起，赫克斯的双手在波的腰上收紧，继续这个比以往都要激烈许多的亲吻，波似乎下定决心不让他再有机会开口说话。

赫克斯的脸都有些被冻僵了，雪片沾在他的睫毛上，他该怎么对法斯玛解释，他有着充足的理由前往霍斯尼亚，并且带回来他应该带回的武器，这不是什么意外的事情，如果新共和国可以和第一秩序暗中买卖军火，那他们自然也可以与抵抗组织进行交易，他和波的任务产生交叉常常发生，他们在各自的路线上相遇，除了这是一次约定的地点，谁都不确定对方真的会出现，不过法斯玛不是喜欢听理由的人，第一秩序没有人会听解释。

法斯玛只是想知道为什么他没有那么做，没有制服波，或者逮捕他，甚至是找机会杀掉他，给他们造成那么多不必要的麻烦的波·达默龙和他的小队，波自有他的名声，可他们还在冷战中不是吗，弑星者基地还没完成，他们不应该与抵抗组织起正面冲突，两边都心知肚明，在舞池中绕着对方行走，他不应该与波发生冲突，他恪守着最高领袖的命令，尽管最高领袖对此并不满意，并不感激，这不公平。

不公平。

他可以接受一些肉体的痛苦，一些心理上的折磨，只要所有人都一样，那他可以接受，可以继续生存下去，但因为凯洛·伦的存在，一切都变得不公平，难以忍受，怒火从他的腹部燃烧到他的全身。

只要法斯玛不知道其他事情，他与波肩并肩沿着河流行走，本能地想把手背到身后，但克制住自己没有这么做，只有这些的话，赫克斯可以应付过去，法斯玛不会对他如此严苛。伊冷只有冰河在星球的表面，大多数时候都不会流动，形成一种凝滞的姿态，赫克斯穿着他的新的新共和国军官制服，飞行员也换上了他过去的旧的制服，徽章别在领子内侧，他们并不引人注目，他们又一次在新共和国的首都，他们却不会再聊天了，随意地交换对话，波给他描述他过去的家，他高大的树，没有去过的科洛桑，他给波泄露关于自己生活的只言片语，只是感到有这个必要，作为交换，有时候人们对他说话，让他感到恶心，人们对于过去的留恋，人们的愚昧盲目，波不一样，波进入他的世界的方式不一样，他想要专注于他该专注的事情，把波抛在脑后，但不知为什么，波总是有办法回来，让他无法忘记，反而一天一天地更加鲜明。

他还会憎恨，他想，他还会嫉妒，他还有感情，那他或许就会爱，感情存在就是存在，微弱的，无望的，但始终未曾熄灭。

他能告诉法斯玛什么，赫克斯转身向门内走去，他的双手背在身后，落进了他通常的步伐节奏中，整齐的制服与标准姿势能让他安定，一向让他更加地镇定，更加能够思考。


	6. Chapter 6

-ABY 34-

当一只手从背后箍住他的脖子时，赫克斯一时浑身凉透了，他的心沉到了底，他被人发现了，法斯玛最近不在要塞，她不喜欢一直待在要塞中，他的手摸向自己藏在袖子里的匕首，但是袭击者的另一只手及时将他的胳膊扭向身后，用膝盖压制了他的行动，赫克斯差点要开始喊人了，然后他听到波的声音在他的耳后。

“安静，阿米蒂奇。”

赫克斯几乎立刻松了口气，从后面钳住他手臂的力量也放松了，“如果你不放开我，我不能保证我能安静多久。”随后他有些恼怒地说。

“抱歉啦。”波的声音里并没有多少抱歉的意思，不过他彻底松开了赫克斯，赫克斯迅速转身，不敢相信波正站在他的面前，他的思绪立刻跑远了，波是一个人还是他的小队在一起？外面应该有巡逻队，这不是一个废弃的要塞，有着足够多的巡逻队，火力，还有武器，赫克斯刚从控制中心回来，叛军有可能在这五分钟内不惊动任何人拿下控制中心吗？这事以前没有发生过，叛军并不是很安静的存在，他们带来动荡。

“你是怎么……”赫克斯嘶嘶地问，他向波逼近一步，反过来伸出手抓住波的手腕，把波拽离门边，目光在自己房间内四处扫荡，但没有，他的房间里完全没有任何可以躲藏的地方，再说他为什么要想着把波藏起来？

“噢，自从破解了你在西塔黑站留下的信息，找到这里就不算太难了。”波咧开嘴笑起来，没挣脱赫克斯的手，他穿着他的黑色的飞行夹克，而不是飞行服，这个念头掠过赫克斯的脑海，有什么在波的身上改变了，赫克斯意识到，要塞各处使用的都是白色的炽亮的灯光，让波的身影在他眼前无比的清晰，有什么改变了，波看上去不太一样了，他的笑容看上去甚至有些轻松，赫克斯很久很久没有看见过波露出这样的笑容了，他记忆中的年轻的脸在风沙中消逝，于是赫克斯的眼神有些缓和下来。

“我不是说你是怎么发现这里，我是问你是怎么进来的，你为什么在这里？”赫克斯仍旧拖着波，眯起眼睛问。

“啊，你看，阿米蒂奇，”波往回收手，赫克斯松开了他，飞行员抬头捋了捋自己乱乱的头发，有些夸张地叹了口气，“之前有一次，你对我发火来着，说了些什么关于我不够努力的屁话，我没努力阻止你，让你站到我这边，巴拉巴拉，试图把所有错都责怪到我头上，你觉得我单纯是因为想要情报，才始终让你待在第一秩序的，我倒不是否认我想要情报这一点……”

“还有钱。”赫克斯说。

“还有钱。”波承认。

“还有战机。”赫克斯想了想，补充道。

“还有战机。”波点了点头。

“还有燃料……”赫克斯忍不住又加上一句。

“我明白你什么意思，不用每一样都让我列举出来。”波摆了摆手。

“不吗？”赫克斯皱了皱眉头，“我还是挺想提醒你一下的，因为有时候我感觉你就是不能接受我说了什么对的事情。”

“别说得你好像会让这发生似的，”波翻了个白眼，“你难以取悦怎么能是我的错，我看不出有什么必要强迫你与我站在一边，你的想法没有改变……”

“对，还有这个，”赫克斯阴沉地说，“你还看不起我，觉得我是什么傻子。”

波有些夸张地抬起手臂，无声地挥舞了一下，示意他注意自己在什么地方，“你现在觉得呢？”

“我觉得你更像是个傻子，考虑到你站在这里，而不是我相反独自一人跑到什么叛军基地，”尽管他还没有发现这个基地在哪里，他也不知道波是否真的是一个人，一个人是很难潜入要塞并且到达他的房间的，军官宿舍可不止他一个人，但这不是重点，赫克斯在自己心里补充，不过从波的表情来说，波多半也在想同样的事情，但算了，他想，垂下眼睛，注视着自己的靴尖，沉默了一会儿，“但你拿到了情报，所以你应该猜到了。”

“有时候我希望你能就直接告诉我，而不是把我引进什么危险的陷阱，看看我能不能活下来。”波双手环胸，他的口气里没有什么指责的意味，赫克斯对指责太过于熟悉，他挑起眉头，也无声地示意波注意一下自己身处的环境。

“你做事不过脑子可也不是我的错。”

波喊起来，“你把情报放在要塞最中心的控制室的最中心！这花了我多少时间，差一点就被那个银色的暴风兵追上了！这真的是个陷阱是不是？虽然不是说我不想要情报，而且我不知道原因，但你能帮我的时候你看上去总是有点高兴……所以我就想，你有你自己的方式，就像我有我自己的方式，”波特意停顿了一下，逐渐放低了声音，等了一会儿，他的眼睛在赫克斯房间的灯光下看上去出奇地发亮，随即他笑得有些得意，“你到现在都没有拉响警报。”

所以他确实不是一个人，证实了这一点赫克斯反而有些安心了，“唔”了声。

上一次他看到波，他在歼星舰上，波的身影出现在全息影像中，法斯玛在他身后发出一阵有趣的低哼，赫克斯没有回头去看，他的肩膀感觉到法斯玛的压力，她的手放在他的肩膀上，“我会解决这个的。”

赫克斯并不是很在意回答，如果是其他时候他不会怀疑法斯玛的能力，但第一秩序在波身上失败太多次了，还没有人有足够的勇气大声说出这件事，而且肯定会有人站出来举出一两个例子，他们是取得过胜利的，不管是不是只是微小的，短暂的，部分的胜利，事情完全没有那么糟糕，只要他们刻意忽略波·达默龙仍旧活着这件事，和他没有太大关系，有时候也并非因为飞行员自己足够深谋远虑，赫克斯想，这就像，这就像是波身上永远有那么一点运气，在最后时刻迸发火花，赫克斯甚至有点想劝法斯玛不要白费力气了，只是想想而已，他仅仅点了点头，都没从自己的位置上站起来。

斯诺克终于让他指挥弑星者基地，这花了他太久太久，以至于事情终于降临到他头上的时候他有些不置可否，如果最高领袖更早地，更坚定地做出这个决定，而不是等到所有其他选择都消失，也许他会更有成就感一些，现在这些都被斯诺克剥夺了，他再也不在乎什么弑星者基地了。

全息影像中，波的头发重新长回来了，飞行员和他的橘白相间的机器人小心地走进西塔黑站，不知道自己被观察着，已经拉响了警报，他从不讨厌波那一头乱糟糟的头发，他喜欢波的头发，没有规则，有时他甚至感受到喜悦，这些感觉过于陌生了，而一旦从他心底涌现，就有些令人上瘾，难以摆脱，波让他感到高兴，像有块石头挤碎了他的胸膛，和他以前体验过的所有情感都有些许差别，不一样，波在他过去的人生中抹上了一道光彩，像雨林，像绿色，没有那么炎热，也没有那么寒冷，听上去感觉十分普通，随意，但赫克斯十分需要自己拥有一些不那么炎热也不那么寒冷的东西，在他拥有前他不知道自己需要，自己渴望。

他的目光跟随着波，第一秩序正在从西塔黑站撤离，搬走了大部分东西，但他给波留了下了一些东西，一些线索，这会将波引向危险之地，不过这正是重点所在。波沿着通道一路往深处去，BB-8安静地滚在他脚边，测试每一个路过的机器看是否还有什么信息留在里面，赫克斯看着波走过他熟悉的走廊，穿过他熟悉的作战室，还有武器库，他们把所有的一切都搬离了武器库，巨大的要塞显得空荡荡的，他希望波可以快一点，但波并不认识西塔黑站，他在黑暗中摸索，在不同的错误的房间中浪费时间，当BB-8最终把机械臂探入一台机器中后，“哔哔”地叫唤着波，赫克斯几乎松了口气，忘记是自己把信息放到最深处的控制室，而没有选择外围。

波没时间去看信息具体是什么，直接把数据盘插入，把残留的信息下载下来，BB-8转而去探查其他机器了，成功找到信息让小机器人看上去有些兴奋，波的注意力突然被其他东西吸引，他抬起头四处张望，似乎感觉到自己在被观察，又或者他听到了声音，他的形体有些紧绷，明显焦虑起来，他的手指不停地在机器上敲打着，嘴里咕哝着什么。

赫克斯看向另一个全息影像，法斯玛和她的小队登陆了，飞行员敏感地意识到了危险，就像能闻到风中吹来的气息，尽管西塔黑站并没有风，也不会传递气味，赫克斯有时好奇波的这个本能，他看着飞行员从原地跳起来，拔出数据盘，指挥着BB-8赶紧撤离。

他始终坐在原处，没有想过去支援法斯玛，这样她会生气的，毫无疑问，只是一个飞行员和他的机器人而已，没有必要兴师动众，觉得她没有能力处理这样的事件，他看着波几次避开法斯玛的搜寻路线，不太确定波是怎么做到的，要么就是法斯玛的追踪器有问题，可只要法斯玛不主动向他求助，他想他也没有必要去主动告诉法斯玛她该往哪个方向行进。

最终波在门口的时候与法斯玛的留守部队遇上了，人数非常少，他们只进行了短暂的交火，从这里波的全息影像就消失了，出了范围，等法斯玛得到通知，从要塞内奔向门口，已经足够波坐上他的战机离开了，而等法斯玛回到歼星舰，有些恼火地报告了自己的失败，赫克斯想法斯玛应该在着陆的时候就去找到波的战机，然后摧毁它的，也许有什么分散了她的注意力，又或许她只是太想抓住飞行员而忘记了这一点。

“我猜，这意味着你们会采取某种行动。”赫克斯说。

“当然，”波笑容不减，他都有些过于兴奋了，赫克斯能从他的眼睛中看出来，“因为弑星者基地还没造好，我们还有机会。”

“换作是我，我就不会这么乐观，你要知道，我比你们对弑星者基地要熟悉很多，”赫克斯说，“你们知道了弱点不代表你们有机会真的摧毁弑星者基地，再说，我已经都告诉你了，你们不是应该把关注都放在怎么解决弑星者基地上吗，我以为你们会去要挟新共和国就范的，事情那么多你还是没有解释你为什么会在这里！”

话音刚落，赫克斯就感觉到脚下一阵晃动，隔着厚厚的墙壁，远处隐隐传来爆炸声，很快赫克斯意识到，不是远处，是要塞本身，门外很快嘈杂起来，响起尖厉的警报声，波很快抓住了他的胳膊。

“阿米蒂奇！”

“你们干了什么？”赫克斯本能地对警报声产生反应，想去自己该去的地方，但波用力地抓住了他，这次真的非常用力，没人再能说波没有真的用力过，于是赫克斯没再想要挣扎去相反的方向。

“阿米蒂奇！”波又喊了一遍，这次他终于吸引了赫克斯足够的注意力，赫克斯有些担心，有人会来找他的，如果他总是不出现，很快就有人会来找他的，希望他负起责任，指挥他们反击或者撤离，但他也无法不看着波。

一旦他觉得他多了一个选择，他的人生就不再是一条既定的道路，一条岔路，一条危险的岔路，说不定是危险的岔路，说不定是那个正确的选择。

“我接了任务，有人会负责关掉弑星者基地，我负责轰炸任务，是我，然后我想，你一定不能错过这个，你不想错过这个对吧？你不会想错过它毁灭的时候，我要给你这个机会。”波说这些的时候听上去接近于快乐，好像真的有他说起来那么简单，当中所涉及的所有的危险，第一秩序会集中所有的炮灰来保护他们最强大的武器，除非有人知道怎么从泄洪通道进入，破坏护盾……他们没装那些安全护板……他能提供更多，他真的十分熟悉弑星者基地，他也知道怎么破坏护盾，摧毁约束场振荡器，有时候他感到奇怪，这么强大的武器同时也会如此脆弱。

他不想，他不想错过目睹弑星者基地毁灭的机会，他所得到的不公平，他的憎恨与嫉妒……还有高兴，还有波。

“那今天就是你的幸运日了，阿米蒂奇。”波最后宣布，眼神闪亮。


End file.
